Azula's New Bending
by Lord22
Summary: Firelord Ozai is dead, but the Fire Nation still reigns supreme. With the ladies of the Gaang captured by Azula, the Princess of the Fire Nation has a special fate in mind for them. She'll use a new kind of bending. One that is guaranteed to make them see things like her... Possible Oneshot may continue.
1. Katara and Toph

**Azula's New Bending:**

Katara and Toph were in prison again.

This time it seemed like it was going to stick. Their arms were bound above their heads. Katara was stretched to her limit keeping her feet flat, and Toph had been outright pulled off the ground. The metal walls around them left them in an oppressive gloom, broken only by few oil lights.

"Well this sucks," said Toph.

The blind girl had been crying earlier, after what happened. Then she'd been in stony silence. Hours had passed and then days. Finally, they'd regained some measure of themselves.

"We can't give up hope yet, Toph," said Katara, trying to knock one of her brown braids out of her eyes. "We've gotten out of these things before. We can get out again."

"Our arms were never tied before," muttered Toph bitterly.

"They can't keep us like this indefinitely," said Katara, not really believing it. "We can still get free and..."

"And do what?" snapped Toph. "To do what?! Sokka and Aang are gone, Katara. We haven't heard anything from Suki. And you'd hardly healed Zuko when the guards took you."

Katara looked down. "At least the Firelord is dead."

"A lot of good that does us." muttered the girl.

They fell silent for a moment. Then Katara heard footfalls at the edge of the door. Suddenly it opened, and Azula strode in. The beautiful, white-skinned Princess entered, clad differently than before. She wore a skintight red and gold leather outfit that bared both of her thighs and showed off her cleavage. A loincloth fell around her as she strode up to them.

Katara gritted her teeth as she saw that filthy cheater approaching. She pulled on her bindings and tried to go at her. Their faces were inches apart for a moment before Azula shoved her back.

"Hello, Ladies. You've caused me a lot of trouble," said Azula. "Now it's time for your punishment."

"Azula, I don't know what you're planning, but you won't get away with it!" snarled Katara.

Then Azula put a hand to one of Katara's dark cheeks. There was a buzz in her fingers. It was like electricity and Azula seemed to be contemplating something. Then she drew back her hand and smiled. Whatever it was, she seemed to have decided against it. "Newsflash, Water Peasant. I won the Agni Kai. And despite Firelord Ozai's death, I'm just about ready to take his place. And this time there isn't an Avatar to stop us."

"You cheated! You fired at me when you were supposed to be fighting Zuko!" said Katara. "And Zuko..." Was he dead?

"You don't need to worry, he's fine," said Azula, walking past to stand between them. "In recognition of the ending to our fight, I've decided to arrange a joint rule between us. Whether my brother likes it or not."

Azula probably needed that. Nobody had seemed very enthusiastic about her rule when they had gotten there. Toph scoffed. "Yeah, must be nice to know that you got handed the world on a silver platter without having to do anything to earn it."

Azula looked up and set a hand to Toph's shoulders, moving her on the chains. "Toph Beifong, is it? I'm told you are part of a very important Earth Kingdom Family. A shame that you won't be returning to them."

"Go ahead and kill me if you want. It doesn't change anything." snapped Toph.

Azula let go and took a stance. "No, you're right. What would I achieve by killing you? You'd get to die defiant. I have something far more entertaining planned."

There was a flash, and Azula began to shift. Her leather outfit blossomed outward as her chest began to grow. It expanded larger and larger before their eyes, even as her thighs grew thicker and thicker. Her lips plumped up as her yellow eyes went wild. She smiled widely, a pinnacle of exaggerated sexuality.

"What the..." said Katara, shocked and trying to avert her eyes from the cleavage. "What is this?"

"A gift from the Mother of Faces," said Azula. "A powerful spirit behind the individual identities of all creatures. She let me reshape my body to something far more desirable. Zuko won't be able to deny me now. And neither will Mai or Ty Lee."

Was she serious? Katara stared. Was she really this deluded?

Toph chuckled. "You think reshaping your body is going to make people obey you?"

Azula's smile grew wider. "No, I think reshaping yours will." Then she surged forward and grabbed Toph by the chin. As she did, Toph shuddered and let out a cry.

Then something happened. Toph's blind eyes began to change. Their blank stare went yellow and began to focus on Azula before them. Her eyebrows became elegant as her face became to reshape, becoming less round. At the same time, her hair bun began to grow in size. The bangs in front of her face parted and began to grow downwards across both of her shoulders.

At the same time, Toph's arms and legs began to lengthen as her body underwent changes. She grew taller and taller and soon began to develop a pair of breasts. Around this time, a patch of skin began to match the coloration of Azula's hand where she touched it. This patch began to spread, converting Toph's surface.

"Toph, what is... let go of her, leave her alone!" said Katara.

Other changes began to happen. Toph's outfit began to shift, changing the stitching and setup. Soon it bared her still growing cleavage. Her skirt split on both sides to reveal two increasingly meaty thighs as her feet touched the floor. And her collar broke to reveal much more Toph moaned as her features continued to shift.

More and more, they were like a mirror to the girl touching her.

A wide smile went across Toph's face as the last of the changes took place. Katara stared in horror as Toph transformed into a copy of Azula. Her facial features, skin color, and body proportions were precisely the same. Only her outfit and hairstyle remained different, hinting at who she had once been.

And she was smiling.

"Oh, I'm afraid Toph isn't here anymore," said Azula, turning to Katara.

"What did you... what did you do to her?" said Katara in horror.

Azula reached forward, and Katara tried to get some distance. But she couldn't go far and soon she was pulled back. Azula set a hand to her chin and forced her to look at Azula. "It's a new form of bending, taught to me by Koh the Face Stealer. I call it Facebending."

Katara felt her blood run cold. "Face bending... but... you can't just invent a new type of bending that solves all your problems! That's not fair!"

Azula blinked. "As opposed to spirit bending?"

"Well that's different," said Katara.

"How?" asked Azula.

"Um... it... bends... spirits..." said Katara.

Azula looked at her flatly. "Your hypocrisy is staggering, you know that."

Katara didn't have time for this. "Toph, you've got to fight it! Your feet can touch the ground! You can metal bend!"

Toph looked to her, still smiling. "Fight it? I can see, Katara. And I like what I see."

"You see, every person has a face unique to them. Something which defines who they are as a person," said Azula. "Something separate from their memories and abilities. What I've done is overwritten Toph's face with my own while leaving her memories intact.

"That's what is going to happen to you."

Katara couldn't let this happen! She couldn't be transformed into a copy of Azula. "Stay away, let go..."

But she couldn't get free. And then Katara felt the tingling again. She felt it spreading through her face and then downwards. Her outfit began to shift as her breasts burst outward to a huge size, the same size as Azula. Her dark skin began to change as Azula's skin color spread into her body like paint on a canvass.

The tingling was on Katara's lips now, reshaping them. She felt her bone structure changing to become more elegant, a definite improvement. And the way her skirt now bared her thighs, not that was appealing. Katara particularly liked how her eyebrows were changing shape, without altering her hairstyle.

No, no, this couldn't be happening! Katara couldn't become part of Azula! Or an Azula clone, or whatever! But already her thrashing was ceasing as she began to enjoy it. She felt her terrified and shocked expression melting away. It was being replaced with one of smug satisfaction.

Katara had become a blue mirror image of Azula.

And she liked it. Some part of her was thrashing and screaming within, but that part was began chained down. Its struggles were getting weaker. But no less pleasurable.

"Oh come on, Princess. Just let it happen," said Toph. "We both know that Azula is better than you anyway. And if you can't beam them, why not become them."

"I won't... leave me..." gasped Katara in one last gasp.

Then it was finished. Aside from their hairstyles and outfits, Katara and Toph had now been transformed. Their new form was as perfect copies of Azula. Even those were based off Azula in some fashion. She'd allowed them some level of individuality for one purpose: So they would know their place.

"Feeling better?" asked Azula, unlocking both their chains.

"Much," said Katara, feeling herself up. "My form is far superior to that of that Water Peasant. And I can feel her within me, bound up and still struggling." And she was enjoying it. Both Princess and Water Peasant enjoyed their places, even if the latter would never admit it. As it should be.

The Princess enjoyed breaking defiance.

"Just the way we like it," said Azula. Then she leaned in and kissed Katara. Katara felt her tongue within her mouth and quickly kissed back. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but Katara only put up enough of a fight to make it entertaining. Then Azula was victorious and began to explore her mouth.

The Princess' hands began to rove over Katara's form, feeling up her behind. At the same time, Toph came from behind and pressed in behind the Princess. Her hands came up to grope Azula's breasts, even as Katara was driven further and further.

The sensation was like nothing Katara had ever faced as she ran her hands over Azula's body. This was her ultimate purpose. To be a mere extension of Azula's will. A plaything with just enough individuality to entertain. She existed to serve the Fire Nation.

And the Fire Nation was Azula.

Katara's mind turned to Zuko, imprisoned somewhere. She wondered how he'd react when they surprised him with their new forms. This was going to be a lot of fun, as much to watch him squirm as to feel herself squirm.

Katara reached up to take hold of Azula's shoulders, to pull them off. But Azula stopped her. She broke apart and turned to kiss Toph, long and hard. Katara watched in jealousy. She wanted Azula to pay attention to her.

Then it was broken. Finally.

Azula sighed. "I'd say this has been a very successful first use of Facebending, wouldn't you say ladies?"

"You said it," said Toph.

"I'd say so," said Katara. "I'm just enough me to enjoy being you if you know what I mean."

"Of course," said Azula. "Those bodies are now your prisons. I think you'll fit right into it, soon enough. Still, we might as well share this new form of bending with some of the other traitors. Mai and Ty Lee need to be punished sooner or later. And maybe my favorite prisoner as well."

"Your favorite prisoner?" asked Katara. "You mean Suki." It was not a question.

"Well, that is the title I gave her," said Azula. "I might just have to rename it with you two as my pets. Why don't we pay them a visit and compare them?"

"Sounds good to me," said Toph.

Katara smiled. "They haven't given up hope yet. We'll provide them another kind."

Katara hoped that they would put up a good fight. It would make it all the better when they became Azula.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I was browsing Deviantart and came across a very original piece of art featuring Azula assimilating Toph and Katara into copies of herself. The person who drew it specifically requested someone make a story of it. So I did.

And here we are. Enjoy.


	2. Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee

**Chapter Two: Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee**

Mai was in a cell, her hands bound above her. It was an uncomfortable position that she'd been in for days and days. She had to be fed water and food, and the only company she'd had was Ty Lee and Suki. Both of them had been struggling nonstop with no luck.

The dignified, dark-haired girl looked up to where Suki was pulling at her chains. Ty Lee looked on as well, her braids behind her head. Mai's hair buns were kept in perfect condition, while Suki's hair was combed. All of them were kept properly washed and in perfect condition. As if Azula wanted to keep them maintained.

"Suki, any luck on your escape?" asked Ty Lee, eyes wide and voice bubbly.

The redhead looked up in annoyance, sending her chains clinking. She'd been asked that many times and it had become annoying to her. Almost as annoying as it was to Mai. "No, of course not."

"Why are you even bothering to ask Ty Lee?" asked Mai in despair. "You're the best escape artist out of all of us. If you can't get free, what chance does she have."

"Well, I thought maybe we could stay optimistic," said Ty Lee.

There was a long silence as Ty Lee and Suki continued to struggle. Mai looked around at the four gray stone walls that had surrounded them for days. Or maybe weeks, she wasn't sure. What she was sure about was that they weren't getting out of here.

"What's to be optimistic about?" asked Mai.

"Sokka will come for us," said Suki firmly. "I'm sure of it."

"Sure he will." scoffed Mai, looking away. Why did she keep harping on about that? Sokka was just a normal person; she didn't think he'd succeed where the Avatar had failed. The war was all but won.

"He will!" said Suki. Moron. "Maybe Azula will forgive us," suggested Ty Lee.

There was dead silence as both Suki and Mai stared at Ty Lee incredulously. Ty Lee smiled at them. After a moment, her smile became nervous. "What?"

"Was that a joke?" asked Suki.

"No," said Ty Lee, smile fading entirely.

"Let's at least try to keep our guesses credible," muttered Mai. Ty Lee had an irritating optimism which was insufferable when there wasn't Azula to temper it. She was so sick of these two — more than she was sick of everyone else.

Then the cell door slid open and into the room strode Azula. Except she was different. Her lips were thicker and poutier. Her breasts had grown to immense proportions and were bouncing merrily within scanty. Her hips were far wider, and her rump exaggerated. She walked forward with swaying hips, licking her lips. A moment later, two equally voluptuous cloaked figures walked after her. Nothing could be seen of their bodies save their outlines beneath their hoods. Azula halted as the figures halted next to her. Then they threw off their cloaks to reveal Azula. Except her hairstyles were like Toph and Katara, and so were their clothes. They smiled widely.

What was this? Some sort of illusion? Was it masks? Bodysuits? A spell? Had Mai just gone nuts?

"Hello, ladies," said Azula, licking her lips. "How to like my new attendants?"

"Azula, what is this?" asked Mai, stunned. She'd officially gone nuts.

Azula strode forward and cupped Mai by the cheek. Mai felt a tingle coming into her through her fingers. "The results of a new form of bending Mai. I thought I might show the fruits of my labor to my favorite prisoner."

"You… you created two other versions of yourself?" gasped Suki. Her voice was horrified.

"Actually no, she made us in her image." said the Azula with Toph's hair. "Twinkletoes never had a kind of bending like this."

"Toph?" asked Suki, gaping openly now. The blind, barefooted girl? She did seem to have a similar outfit.

"You guessed it," said Toph, moving forward with swaying hips. Suki looked to the other Azula, clad in blue. She seemed to be standing by while admiring their bodies openly. "Katara?"

"We're here to help you, Suki," said Katara, or what had been Katara. Her tone was strange, both caring and mocking. Cruel and kind. Like one had been laid over the other in a mask. But which one was the mask? "Once you're Azula you'll be in far better shape."

"Azula, this is…" said Ty Lee. "this is wrong."

"Oh, but Ty Lee," said Azula, walking over to her and putting her face inches away. "It feels so right. Neither of you will be exempt either. You betrayed me, and so you will become me. Now, why don't we begin with the first traitor."

Azula made her way back over to Mai and leaned in to kiss her. The feeling of Azula's lips on Mai's was invasive and juicy. Azula had always known how to kiss, and Mai couldn't resist. As she did, her hands groped Mai's breasts. Toph came up from behind to feel up Mai's rump from before, as Katara came from the other side and kissed her. Mai found her body becoming incredibly hot as her skin began to take on Azula's complexion. Her breasts drew outward as Azula explored the inside of her mouth. Eyes widening, Azula, no, Mai, she was Mai, found herself becoming someone else.

Of course, she was becoming someone else. Azula was turning her into a copy of herself as Toph and Katara groped her. Mai's thoughts were shifting, her perpetual gloom being twisted around. She felt as if she was being hollowed out as something else filled her inside. Her gloomy expression remained as Azula groped her breasts. When he was satisfied, she turned her hands down to feel up Mai's rump.

"What is this?" gasped Mai, pulling away.

It was the perfect domination of a disobedient traitor. Mai was getting exactly what she deserved. No, no, she was Mai. But she was becoming Azula. Soon Mai would just be a state of mind. She was being turned into Azula, and she should be happy. What greater honor could there be?

"I can't-" gasped Mai. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't.

But it happened anyway. Mai came, and as she did the last resistance was battered down. Her concealing clothes now had vast cleavage. Her skirt was split on either side and bared her thighs as her hair grew ever larger. Last, of all, her mind was wholly subjugated.

It was an addicting feeling.

Azula had grown up with Mai, sought to control her and use her for her own ends. Now Azula controlled her entirely. Mai's mutiny would never happen again. She was Azula and all that she was lay within Azula. Now Mai knew the answer to her question. She was the mask. Azula was the only thing that was real.

Then Azula drew back and smiled as herself. Mai was no longer a person in her own right. Now she was a designation for a different face of Azula. Elements of her personality remained, but it was like a prized outfit — something worn, but which could be switched out at any time. Even so, Azula kept that personality and put her old gloomy expression as her chains were freed.

"Mai!" cried Ty Lee.

"Not anymore," said Azula. "And you're up next, Ty Lee."

Azula watched as her original selves moved forward to begin groping and feeling up Ty Lee. Moving forward, Azula felt her hair buns and found her hair was the same. She tried not to smile, instead channeling Mai's personality, so she was expressionless. Drawing near Ty Lee, she pressed her breasts against her face from the side.

Ty Lee looked scared. It was adorable the way she tried to get away. Outright cute how she began to cry. "Azula, let go, please… I promise I won't betray you again. I promise!" This was so satisfying. "I only it because you would have killed Mai."

"Don't worry," said Azula, forcing Ty Lee to stand still from all sides. "I know you won't."

The original Azula kissed Ty Lee, and as she did, Azula marveled at how her skin changed. How little by little Ty Lee's big, innocent eyes changed. Her body and mind shifted, warping little by little. She became ever more exaggerated, sexualized, and dominant. Azula could feel her mind being grabbed. Her personality was chained up as little by little; her personality was overwritten. It was an addicting feeling, and Azula wished she could assimilate Ty Lee and all the rest forever.

At last, Ty Lee had been assimilated. Her eyes were still wide and innocent, but with a dark twist. Her hair was the same, but longer and poofier. Her clothes were the same, but far scantier with ample cleavage. Ty Lee had become Azula. Unchained, she hugged Azula and kissed her straight on the lips. Then she did it to Mai and everyone else.

Ty Lee smiled brightly and looked to Suki, admiring her body openly now. "You should try this, Suki. It feels great. Azula and I are one now."

"She knows that," said Mai. "It isn't news to anyone anymore." Then she felt herself returning to Azula. She put a hand to her hip and stretched her body. "I don't know who's bright idea it was to create face bending. But it is so Fire Nation."

This had been fun.

Now Suki was the only person in the room now who was not Azula. Their favorite prisoner was obviously terrified. She thrashed as they went around her and began to feel her up. Suki moaned as their hands ran over her. On and on it went, with the Azula that had once been my kissing her necks. Ty Lee was running her hands over her rear. Katara was massaging her legs as Toph kissed her neck. A blush was on her face as they worked her over.

Then the original Azula neared her. Suki got desperate. "You… you'll never win! Sokka will-"

Then Azula shoved forth a palm and drove it into Suki's chest. Suki gasped as her chest expanded. Azula put her face an inch from Suki's. This was it. Her other hand went down to feel Suki and found her nethers wet. "Sokka's not coming. However, you are."

Suki blushed. "I'll… I'll never…"

"I'm enjoying this a lot," said Azula. "I left Mai and Ty Lee with more of themselves than the others as gratitude for extended service.

"Suki, you should join us," said Katara.

Azula cupped her cheek. "But you, Suki. You won't be so lucky. I'm going to imprison your spirit totally in that body and chain you beneath my identity.

"You'll be a puppet on strings for all time, sealed inside your own body.

"You'll always be my favorite prisoner." Then she kissed her, drew back, and began the transformation. Suki's skin began to change as her body shifted, and her eyes widened. "NOO!" she screamed in despair.

Azula felt Suki's breasts growing. She felt her thrashing in a desperate attempt to free herself. She felt her favorite prisoner's mind pressed down further and further, chained up by her will. Little by little Suki was enslaved, both in body and soul as she took on her new form. A now personality was overlayed over Suki, crushing her down beneath a clone. Then the transformation took full effect.

In a few moments, it was over. Suki had become Azula.

"Suki, you look delicious." said the Azula that was once Suki.

"Let's have a taste," said Ty Lee.

"Not just yet, ladies," said Azula. "There's a time and place for everything. I think there are enough of us now.

"It's time we all paid Zuzu a call."

"I can't wait to see him squirm," said Azula, feeling more like Mai by the moment.

They were going to go fuck Zuzu senseless. Mai wondered if Azula was going to turn him into one of herself. Or if she had something special planned. Whatever it was, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, you wanted it. You got it. I had trouble doing this chapter. See, I'd already done the transformation, so I wasn't sure how to proceed with it in the future. Eventually, I decided to go with the inverse of the previous one.

The first chapter was Katara watching as Toph was Azula'd and then transformed in turn. Here I had Mai be transformed first and watch the others follow.


	3. Jin, Song and Zuko

**Chapter Three: Jin, Song, and Zuko**

"Lee, Lee, wake up." said a familiar voice.

Zuko's eyes opened, and he found himself within somewhere other than a cell. He was chained on top of a red bed that stretched out around him. Looking to his left, he saw a voluptuous wild-haired girl. Her arms were also chained to the wall, and she was clad only in a green harem outfit.

"Jin, what is going on here?" asked Zuko. "What are you doing in the Fire Nation?"

"I don't know. I just..." began Jin.

"Fire Nation guards came for us in the night and seized us." asked another voice. "How is this your fault?"

Zuko looked up and saw a slim, beautiful girl with brown hair and wide eyes. She was clad in the same green. But Jin looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? They said that they were hunting Prince Zuko."

"Why would we be put in the same place?" asked Song.

There was no getting around it. Zuko would have to go into it. "I am Prince Zuko."

There was silence. Song stared at him. "What? But you came to our home, you stole our animal. Why would you be running!"

"I was in exile until recently, hunted by my sister," said Zuko. "I guess she caught me.

"I'm sorry, Song. I remember I sent you money to compensate for the horse but... I never expected this to happen."

Song sighed. "...It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"What's going to happen to us now?" asked Jin.

"I don't know," said Zuko, testing the chains. "But I mean to get out of here." He could probably slip out of these chains, they didn't seem as stable as the last one.

"You don't have to worry about that, Zuzu." said a seductive voice. Zuko looked up to see Azula, but not as she once was. Her breasts and hips had expanded massively, and her pouty lips were curled into a smile. "You won't want to get out once we're done with you..."

And then another Azula walked past her through the door, flipped head over heels. She was dressed in Ty Lee's outfit and had her hair color. Spinning through the air, she landed on top of Zuko and stared into his eyes. "Or do you think the bed's for a show, silly?"

"What..." said Zuko, before Tyzula kissed him on the cheek, before rolling off him as another Azula entered. This one was clad in Mai's clothes and had her hairstyle, but had that same beautiful body. He found his loins reacting as Mai got down on his other side, kissing the other side of his cheek.

"That stupid look on your face is pretty cute, Zuzu," said Mai.

"Mai?" said Zuko. What was going on here?

And then yet another Azula entered. This one was dressed in a more revealing version of Toph's outfit and hairstyle. Except all these hairstyles were exaggerated, just like their bodies. She crossed her arms, putting on a Tophlike expression, but with Azula's arrogance. "I should have known you wouldn't recognize us, scowly."

"Toph?" asked Zuko.

And then Katara entered, swaying her hips and throwing her hair behind her head. Except she was also Azula. "What are you looking at, Zuzu? I'm the one you should be focusing on."

"What is going on here?!" said Song. "Why are there half a dozen Princess Azula's and-" And then Katara surged forward. The waterbender pressed Song down against the best, so they were eye to eye. Her massive breasts pinned her in place.

Looking over to Jin, Zuko saw that Toph had pinned her in place in a similar fashion, though she was smaller. Jin was struggling visibly, while Song was pinned in place. "You're..."

Then, as one, Song and Jin were gagged by their captor's lips. Mai and Ty Lee then clung tightly to Zuko's sides. He felt himself blushing. Toph and Katara paid him no heed. They explored the mouths of their captives, groping them and making them moan and groan.

"Nothing personal, but you're not here to talk." said the last Azula, walking in. From her hair and clothes, Zuko recognized her as Suki.

"Azula," said Zuko, "why would you-"

Then he was silenced as Azula leaned forward and kissed him. Pressing him down, she clambered over him to muffle any further words with her breasts. "You see, ladies, I've gone and transformed every female in Zuzu's life into an extension of myself," said Azula. We decided to have our way with him for the grand finale. But then I remembered I missed an opportunity by doing it out of his sight. A little oversight, I'll admit.

"Fortunately, I remembered you too, so now I can give Zuzu a front-row seat on what happened to my other selves."

As Katara and Toph continued to kiss Jin and Song, their skin color began to bleed over into the prisoners. Before Zuko's eyes, he saw Song and Jin's faces taking on the features of Azula as their bosoms and hips expanding. Larger and larger, they grew soon; they were well on their way to being a perfect match. Soon enough, the previously unwilling lovers were kissing back. Azula pulled up as their hair poofed out and became all the more exaggerated.

"Jin!" cried Zuko. "Song!" Was there anything left of them? Or was their remaining appearances just remnants?

"Not anymore, Zuzu," said Azula, pulling herself off him. "The Mother of faces was kind. Still, Jin makes for a nice me."

Toph stepped off as Jin stood up, now fully Azula. Yet she had that same cat smile on her face as she crawled forward seductively. Her breasts were even bigger than the others, weren't they? "So, you know how you said you don't do anything fun, Zuzu?" She crawled over Ty Lee onto his chest. "On our first date? I have the perfect idea."

Song crawled forward over Mai and grasped his shoulder. "You stole my ride, Zuzu. I think it's time you gave me another."

"Now, let's let our new selves start us off," said Azula.

Jin and Song moved forward, grasping Zuko's clothes. Mai and Ty Lee began to cut off his clothes as Jin and Son shed their harm outfits. They rubbed their hands over him as his pants were ripped off. His erection was revealed, and Jin gripped it, pumping it dramatically. At the same time, Song kissed his body, over and over. The feeling was addicting. Zuko felt Jin shifting around to plunge herself onto his dick, impaling herself with a moan.

"Jin..." moaned Zuko.

"Lee..." moaned Jin as she bounced.

"How she's dreamed of this moment," said Song, as she straddled him, putting her vagina in his face as she leaned forward. Song and Jin began to kiss, hands running over each other's bodies. At the same time, Ty Lee and Mai groped Zuko, who began to eat her out.

It was a reflex. His body moved before he could think. The taste of her was salty, and as he did, he found himself being pushed further and further along. For a moment, Jin looked like her old self as they moaned.

"Lee!" cried Jin as she came. Zuko came within her at the same time.

"Switch, will you," said Azula. "Don't worry, Zuzu, we've combined our bending to keep you on your feet long enough for all of me to have a turn. Song, you're next. Jin, you can repay Mai for her help."

"Yes, Mistress," said Jin, pulling herself off and moving toward Mai.

Soon the two were making out. Song moved around, kneeling before taking Zuko's cock within her mouth. She went down further and further. Soon she was actually deepthroating it. How had she gotten so skilled? Toph moved forward, looking seductive as hell. "Give me a chance."

"Toph, you'll be the support," said Azula.

"Alright, alright already," said Toph as she shed her clothes and leaped onto Zuko. The smallest of the Azulas pressed her breasts into his face. From there she climbed up and kissed him, brusquely and without ceremony. Behind her, Ty Lee began to eat her out from behind. "You look fine to me, Zuzu."

Zuko found his hips moving against Song's efforts, even as his tongue entered Toph's mouth. He explored it, and he found his hands being freed as he felt up her rear. On and on it went, until he found himself reaching his edge. Zuko came, and Song drank it down, before being pulled back by Azula, even as Mai and Jin came.

"Well, that's it for you, Song," said Azula, pulling Ty Lee's head back. "Thank Ty Lee, will you." Then she hurled Song into Ty Lee's arms. They fell onto the bed, kissing and groping eachother.

Zuko tried to pull himself up, only for Azula to press him down with a barefoot. She shed part of her robe to reveal her shoulders. She smiled, shedding her robe completely. "Every girl you've ever cared about is now me, Zuzu. And you are mine."

"Azula, this is sick, even for you!" said Zuko.

"Sick?" laughed Azula. "I couldn't be more healthy. After all, I've got an excellent doctor. Right, Katara?"

"I've always wanted to try bloodbending for this," said Katara.

Then Katara surged forward, shedding her clothes and plunging herself onto Zuko. Even as she did, she set her hands to Zuko's body. As she did, Zuko moaned as he felt his body shifting, even as Katara kissed him deeply. Zuko found himself kissing back passionately, even as his chest began to grow muscles. His arms went wider, and his hands ran over her. Gripping her thighs, Zuko turned Katara over and pressed her onto the bed. He forced her to compliance, gaining dominance over her. His hands were set to her huge breasts, running over them, even as Ty Lee came from behind.

Her hands wrapped around his chest, grinding against him. Zuko thrust into Katara again and again, faster with every movement. As he did, he felt his cock growing longer and thicker as he moved with more and more force. Pushing her legs back next to her ears, he came and came into her.

"Ugh..." moaned Katara, before gripping her legs around him. "More."

Then there was a bolt of lightning, and Katara moaned as it coursed through her and into Zuko. It was low intensity and sent waves of pleasure through both as Katara fell back. Azula crawled across the bed, grabbed Katara by the hair, and pulled her off. "Katara, you'll get another shot later. Have some fun with Toph."

Then she thrust her toward Toph, and the two tumbled over, eating each other out. "Zuzu, you may have noticed some changes going on. The Mother of Faces gave me the power to alter the faces of others into my own.

"Ty Lee, start now."

"Yes, Azula!" said Ty Lee, even as Zuko grasped her and shoved her down face first on the bed. Driving himself into her rear, he thrust in again and again. "We're going to have so much fun, Zuzu. Being Azula is kind of fun, I can to feel better about myself than ever. And you get all of us."

Then Azula straddled Ty Lee from before and cupped Zuko's face. "That's right, Zuzu." She leaned in and kissed him, and this time they kissed back. Finally, she broke it. "We're going to be Firelord's together.

"Now, my favorite prisoner, let's finish this off!"

Then she and Suki were on him. They pushed him down onto the bed and licked his body. Azula plunged herself onto him. At the same time, Zuko drove his hand into Suki's nethers. Their faces were in front of him, kissing and licking him. Zuko chafed beneath their dominance and forced back, even as all the other Azulas came in around him.

"Yes! Zuzu, you're huge!" cried Azula as she reached her limit.

"Mistress, thank you for this honor!" cried Suki.

All three of them came, and for a moment, all of them were as one. Finally, Azula smiled. "I always wanted you to be my first, Zuzu. Now, why don't we go for seconds?"

They all had far more than seconds that day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I'm fairly certain we're down to the final stretch of this fic. As such, if you have any requests for Avatar girls you'd like to see get Azula'd now is the time to tell me. If possible I'd like to get all of them.


End file.
